The Beginning of Forever
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: This is a one shot, maybe two, of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Please R&R.


**So this is just a short one shot that I got inspiration for randomly. I don't own the characters. Please Review.**

**Emmett**

I had waited for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime, though in reality it has only been a snippet of time—a moment like a meteor that burns through the sky in only a fraction of a second. The life I've lived, though short by human standards, is still only the beginning—very fresh and new. And now, as my fingers stumble over the silk of this tie, it occurs to me that this moment will be more significant than any other.

There comes a day in every man's life when he must choose whether to spend his life in selfish solitude or devoted to the love and affection of another. Today I make the vow to serve one woman for the rest of my life—which hopefully will be a very long time.

I gulp down a mouthful of venom in hopes of eliminating the dry scorching fire that holds my throat hostage. The constant burn has become second nature, a friendly reminder of the predator I have become. The stairs creek as someone approaches. I breathe in deep and catch the warm scent of my new mother. She politely knocks and awaits my approval.

"Come in," I whisper. I can't help but notice how shaky my voice is. Based on the hesitant grin Esme shoots my way I can guess that she noticed it as well.

"How are you feeling, Emmett?" Esme asks. She struts over to me gracefully and begins to tie my tie. Her hands move fast enough to be only a blur for feeble human eyes.

"Honestly, I am scared out of my wits. I have spent my whole life ready for whatever comes my way. I have always been so confident and self-assured. Even when Rosalie brought me here and changed me, I approached this new life as a pleasant surprise. And here I am, three years later, standing before a mirror, terrified of what my future may hold."

My confession lightens my mood considerable. Esme sends me a reassuring smile. "Do I sense some cold feet?"

"My feet are always cold, Esme," I reply in an attempt to alleviate some of these nerves. She smiles hesitantly and then turns serious again. She is waiting for a real answer. "I am beyond a hundred percent sure that I want to spend the rest of time with Rosalie. There is not even an inkling of doubt in my mind. I am more concerned about the ceremony."

I choose not to add my fears of the wedding night. A part of me wants to confide in Esme, but I cannot get past my ridiculous male pride. "What if I can't think of the right vows? Or what if I get too hungry and I can't focus? And what about the Reverend? What if I attack?"

Esme puts one of her hands on my face and holds it there lightly. "Emmett, you will be fine. We have waited long enough. You can, and will, contain your thirst. We fed a few hours ago. Now, finish getting ready. You're bride waits." Esme removes her hand and pulls me in for a hug. I pick her up in a bear hug. When I place her feet back on the ground, she whispers, "I love you son," and leaves before I can respond.

With Esme gone, I slide my jacket up over my arms. My mind wonders to what tonight will bring. If my heart could beat, it would be racing. The thought of Rosalie in my arms sends my mind to far off places that I would have never believed possible. I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, am going to have Rosalie Lillian Hale all to myself for the rest of my life.

Edward steps in the door with the usual brooding expression I have grown to expect from him. I turn and ask him how I look. "Excellent," he replies with a genuine smile. "I just wanted to come and tell you how happy I am for the two of you. I am sure you will treat Rosalie very well."

_I intend to be the very best I can be for her, every day until I die_, I think. He nods once and grins. Something tells me he caught the fear in the back of my mind. "I will get Carlisle," he adds before he turns and disappears through the door.

I guess my little girl fears are going to be displayed to the whole family. This morning could not get any more awkward for me. Carlisle pushes open the door looking all business. Edward must have told him I had an honest question.

"Edward said you need to speak with me?" Carlisle asks as he sits onto the bed. I pull a chair up and sit across from him. "Yes, well. I don't really know where to begin. This is really embarrassing."

"Emmett, I promise I will do my absolutely best to keep everything you say in my mind only. Is that fair?"

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I am just really ashamed of myself." Instead of reassuring me, Carlisle waits patiently for me to open up. I glance at the clock and realize my wedding will officially begin in ten minutes. Once again I have that excruciating nervous sensation.

"Let's say hypothetically that there is a man who is about to get married." Carlisle nods and asks no questions. "And this man is nervous about his wedding night." I look at the floor out of shame and prepare for the laughs. They don't come.

"Well if this situation were real, and not hypothetical, I would tell this man not to fret. Consummating a marriage is the most natural part of a marriage. Sex is easy and instinctual. I would also tell this man that it is completely normal for a man to be nervous about it. It is a very important moment."

I cannot help but feel a flood of relief wash over me. Carlisle has convinced me that what I am going through is normal. "Thank you," I gulp. He stands and I follow. It is time.

As I pace down the stairs I notice the wonderful smells wafting from all over the house. There are red flowers fastened everywhere. They match the red in my tie. I follow a beautiful white carpet to the make-shift alter where Reverend Mathews stands with his Bible open. There a few chairs placed on either side of the carpet for the Denali's. They all look stunning in their beautiful dresses. Edward sits at the piano nearby.

At exactly two o' clock the piano rings out a simple melody Edward must have wrote recently. Esme walks down the aisle slowly and gracefully. When she finally reaches the front, she leans into me and kisses my cheek. Then she takes her respective place diagonally across from me. The bridal march begins.

I turn my eyes toward the open double doors. At first all I see is the most extravagant white dress imaginable. My eyes glaze up from the bottom and stop at the red sash tied beautifully around the curve above her hips. My eyes continue upward, finally stopping at her face.

I feel like someone has kicked me in the stomach. The wind rushes out of me and I swear I feel my heart stutter. Rosalie, already the most beautiful creature the world has ever known, stands in the double doorway appearing to be an angel. Her golden curls are tied elegantly on the top of her head. The gold in her eyes is accentuated by a silver and grey shadow over the lids. Her tantalizing lips are painted red. She smiles when she sees me. I feel my lips respond similarly.

Time moves to slow as she approaches. I'm begging Carlisle to escort her down the aisle faster. By the time she finally reaches me, I am ready to kiss her and leave. Unfortunately, we must make it through the rest of the wedding.

The beginning of the ceremony drags. I find myself constantly forgetting to listen to Reverend Mathews. Rosalie and I peer into each others eyes and the realization hits me that I get to look into these eyes for the rest of my life. I smile from ear-to-ear. Suddenly, it is time for the vows. Rosalie is first.

"For most of my life I only saw myself. I was in love and infatuated with my own beauty. And then something happened that ruined all my views and assurances in myself. For a while I was lost and confused. I hated the person I became. I even considered finding a way out. And then you came into my life. I knew from that very moment that you are the one for me. Emmett, it is because of you that I am here. You are my reason for living. I love you more than I love myself. Thank you for being my best friend and protector. I am looking forward to a long and happy life with you."

If I could cry, I would be right now. Rosalie's words have stirred up the most whole-hearted emotions I have ever felt. I grin at my beautiful bride before beginning my vows.

"This new life I have been given is uncertain, sudden, and surprising to say the least. But, it has also been the absolute most enriching and influential experience of my life. I love my new life because it brought me to you, Rose. I am not the type of man who gets scared. But, you scare me. I am terrified of the power you have over me by simply existing. I guess I just want you to know that Hell's not so bad when you have an angel with you. I love you with all my being and I promise to be the man you want to be with…forever."

Rosalie grips my hands tighter and bites her lip. I know she wants to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss her. We still have rings to do. Luckily, they go quickly. Rosalie's ring is big and flashy. The diamonds sparkle almost as much as she does in the sun. My ring is simple. It is perfect.

Finally, after what feels like has been years, Reverend Mathews pronounces us man and wife. I pull her to me and kiss her perfect lips with all the passion I can muster. I am not sure how long they watched us kiss, but after some time Carlisle tapped my shoulder and asked us to move on. I take Mrs. Cullen's hand in mine and escort her to the rest of our lives.

**Rosalie**

_I'm actually married!_ The thought rings through my mind. Everything about today has been perfect. Emmett is waiting for me in the bedroom. Esme gave us use of the house for a few months. She told us to be careful not to break anything. With how incredibly nervous I am, I doubt that will be a problem.

Memories of my human life flash by. The images and feelings of those men on top of me burn my thoughts. I am not so sure I can do this. I can hear Emmett moving around in the room. He is waiting.

After thirty minutes of pacing the bathroom, Emmett knocks and asks if I am alright. I promise that I am fine even though I am having second thoughts about tonight. I slide my dress of and stand in front of the mirror in the lingerie Esme bought. I am beautiful and I know it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't.

More time goes by. Emmett is getting anxious out there. Finally, I convince myself to walk out and face my husband. _I can do this. I can do this. _I turn the door knob and step into my—our—huge bedroom.

Emmett sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His socks, shoes, jacket, vest, tie, and shirt are in a heap on the floor. I notice his muscles bulking through his undershirt. I clear my throat to announce my arrival. Emmett's eyes bulge out as he rakes over my body. I feel self-conscience and hide my figure with my arms.

Emmett stands and walks to me. He takes my wrists and moves them to my side. "You are beautiful," he whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck. "And sexy," he adds. "And phenomenal." Kiss. "And stunning." Kiss. "And perfect."

His lips find mine. His hands rub the skin of my back sending shivers up my spine. Suddenly the feeling of _him _corrupts the moment. I pull away.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett asks with concern painting his features. I turn from him and sit at the edge of the bed, much like he was earlier. "Is it him?" He ponders.

"I don't know if I can do this," I whimper. The bed doesn't even budge as Emmett sits down next to me. He slides is arm over my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. I hold on tight to his hand over my shoulder.

"Don't feel rushed. If you want to wait, I support you. If time is what you need, then I will give it."

I cannot bare the idea of making him wait. We have already been waiting for three years. A part of me does not see how I can go through with this, but the other part of me wants it so bad. I slide my hands up Emmett's chest. At the top of the undershirt, I begin to tear the fabric. He sits bare-chested in front of me.

"I can do this," I sigh—though I am unsure as to whom I am speaking. "Will you be gentle?" I sigh as he lays me onto the sheets and slides over me. Emmett's eyes rake over my body again and I notice the extra twinkle in the gold. "I would never hurt you Rose," he murmurs into my shoulder as he bites down softly. A moan escapes my lips.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but it seems that we have been at this for quite a while. I kiss Emmett's perfect lips once before sliding out from under his muscular body. I stand before he can pull me back down and walk to the window.

Outside the sun is burning bright. It has to be around 3 in the afternoon. If my calculations are right we have been in bed for about 42 hours. I turn back and look at my perfect husband. He lays sprawled out over the sheets with his arms flexing wonderfully behind his head. He gives a huge grin and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"I have not the slightest idea why I was so scared," I comment as I peer at my pale body in the mirror. I look good, even when my hair resembles a mop. I hear Emmett chuckling behind me. "What?" I ask, turning around to see what is so funny.

"You didn't seem very scared at all after about 5 minutes," Emmett says with a hearty gleam in his eyes.

"And did you object to that behavior?" I ask with a pout. Instead of an answer Emmett growls and leaps through the air at me. I dodge him quickly. He scurries after me again. He may be bigger, but my size makes me faster. My husband stalks me as I leap back onto our bed. He dives at me and the bed falls to the ground under his weight. I step on his back as I flip back onto the ground.

He rolls over and slits his eyes. "Catch me if you can," I smirk as I bolt through the door. I hear his footsteps following me as I pick up speed. I dart into Edward's room and slam the door shut. Emmett busts through sending me flying. I hit the wall with a smack and it crumbles. Emmett lunges and I let him pin me.

"Gotcha," he grunts as he pulls my hands over my head and holds me there. His golden eyes scan over my body and he licks his lips. Catching his thoughts, I slip my legs up around his muscular stomach. And so it begins again. _This is going to be a great marriage_, I think to myself before succumbing completely to my eternal mate.


End file.
